Petrichor
PLEASE DO NOT STEAL THE CODE OR CONCEPT OF PETRICHOR universum clausum est, key est scientia ⋊ appearance ⋉ Petrichor is a pure NightWing, but his bright, firey undertones have many mistake him for a dark RainWing, as he does live among them. Petrichor is taller than you average RainWing, but average hieght for a NightWing. He is lanky and skinny, as he doesn't build much muscle sitting and analyzing all day. His wingspan is big, bigger than the average NightWing's, but his wing muscles are especially frail, and he isn't good at flying long distances, but he's a pro at gliding and soaring. His tail is thick and helps him balance. His spines are also extremely long and blunt. His scales are obsidian black, and have a smooth texture to them. His underscales are more rough, and are a dark- almost black -red. They're splotched with slight lighter patches. He has bright red scales along his spine and on his limbs, but not around his joints. These scales act like armor plating, but do not cover a very big area of his body. His spines appear to glow even though they don't, going from white to yellow then to orange at the tips. His black horns are long, and end in sharp, pointed tips that fade to red. His claws are white. His eyes are cyan, and seem to glitter in starlight. He has white scales along his body that pulse and glow, allowing him to be visible in the shadows. However, they are very pretty. His wings have a flaming nebula pattern on them, and are very vibrant. He wears string the RainWings tied for him crisscrossed and knotted across his body, a pattern that only he can decipher. It appears quite dreamcather-esque, and he even wears white feathers trailing off of it that always seem to be fluttering in a slight breeze. This string also holds his scroll cases. He has 8 total tied to his body, and each case can hold several scrolls. ⋊ personality ⋉ Petrichor isn't a social dragon. He doesn't like small talk, and only speaks when required. He talks more to himself then he does other dragons. He also has a habit of not making eye contact when chatting, as he's often focused on other things, more important things. He's normally thinking several steps ahead, and when he finishes your sentences for you, you can get a bit creeped out. He is cranky when someone interrupts him while he's enjoying his alone time, and takes a bit to warm up to social interaction when it's forced apon him. He hates the lazy philosophy of adult RainWings, and tries to educate them, but they don't listen. They're too carefree. This endless cycle irritates him immensely. He has patience, just not with many dragons. He is a strategist, and prefers to have a plan rather than just go along without one. These asocial quirks of his can estrange him from the cheery, talkative RainWings quite easily. He can seem quite cold if you're a stranger looking in. He doesn't like violence, only using it as a last resort. Even then, it depends on the circumstances. He spends most of his time alone, besides the occasional visit from Augment or the many dragonets he teaches. He likes their creativity, and tries to answer all of their questions. If he can't, he'll find the answers. He pretends to be indifferent to his pupils, like he is to other dragons, but he is very protective of them, sometimes even opposing the biological relatives of said dragonet when they do something stipud, dangerous, or both. He recognizes how vulnerable they are, and tries his best to make sure history won't repeat itself. ⋊ strengths + weaknesses ⋉ Petrichor has many skills, but lacks in many crucial areas, including but not limited to sociability, tradition, culture, and romance. ⋊ strength: intellect ⋉ Petrichor has an amazing brain, and he is constantly asking questions and finding ways to break the barrier between impossible and possible. He thrives in a logical environment, and tends to have intense debates and calculation checkings with himself. He can seem a bit emotionless to outsiders, but that's only a result of him analyzing everything with a mind comparable to that of a high-power computer processor. He has strange ways of expressing his findings, and seeks to use his knowledge in any way possible. His messy scrawls can barely be deciphered, as his mind works faster than his talons can write. He's patient with his work, and can spend hours handwriting scrolls about his findings, or just staring at an experiment that takes a long time to operate, but must be observed closely the whole time. However, this intellegence of his can often attract unwanted attention. And most attention is unwanted, in his mind, anyways. ⋊ weakness: interaction ⋉ Petrichor doesn't do well with social things, especially with dragons that do not understand him or his process. And unluckily for him, RainWings are not the smartest dragons around. They often wander to his hut for reasons none can remember, and they're always messing up how he does things. He can get quite mad with them, and has developed a reputation among them as a grumpy hermit. He doesn't understand why they still live like they do, without knowledge and definite structure. And they don't understand why he's so grouchy and solitary. He has more tolerance for dragonets, because they still ask questions about their world, but he still doesn't have that much tolerance. Dragonets either hate him or love him, there isn't really an in-between. ⋊ weakness: physical ⋉ He isn't very strong, and is definately lean. He's decent on land, being able to outrun the average dragon in a short sprint, but his big wings and lack of muscle cause problems for his flight. He tries to fly at least once a day, but his frail wing bones and weak muscles prevent him from even achieving this goal sometimes. His thick tail also weighs him down sometimes. His heart and lungs are also unequipped to handle long periods of vigorous activity, and he can only run in short bursts of speed before he has to slow down and rest for a few minutes. His firebreathing skills are average, but he never uses it, for fear of setting his work on fire. Or reminder of his old home. Everything was on fire there. ⋊ history ⋉ Petrichor was the first NightWing to live among the RainWings. Few know the story of how he came to live in the jungle, but those who do have much respect for him, the sacrifices, and pain he experienced. He grew up a not-so-ordinary NightWing, with a different name than the one he ahs now, on the volcanic isles of the Night Kingdom. He was a prodigy of sorts, knowing things other dragonets didn't. He passed the conditioning most NightWings his age underwent in record time, but most don't know that it didn't.. change him. He was still full of wonder and curiousity about the stars he never saw, the things he'd never done. The NightWing scientists took the strange dragonet under their wings, although he wasn't treated well at all. His parents had been scientists that had died while testing the molten rocks of the volcano. All of the other intellectuals only remembered that stupidly fatal error his parents made; always explaining things to him like he was dumb. He didn't speak much, he never has, but he tried to tell them he knew. They never listened. He was practically an assistant to them, not even considered of average intelligence. He was tasked with keeping the RainWing prisoners restrained every day, for most of his career working with the NightWings. Additionally, he had to manage the RainWing venom, organize the labs for the scientists, and clean up after the more... bloody experiments. This repetitive cycle, along with the malnourishment of the isle, caused problems with his social development, and he eventually became known as mute. He knew how to speak.. he just couldn't. He'd seen too much. Too much blood and hate for a dragonet. Those RainWings were just as intellegent as them, why were they treated like animals? This was the question that pushed him to the brink of a revelation. He was still quite young, but the things he was expected to deal with and see were things most adult dragons would throw up at. He never committed any of it, but he was helpless to stop it. He could hear the screams echoing in his brain over and over. He couldn't take the cycle of that hell any longer than he did. He'd heard of a portal to the mainland, and immediately got thinking of a way to escape. He was too weak to fly to the mainland, so that was his only option. It took him the grand total of one day to think of his plan. He slipped by the guards with ease, not needing to use force, exactly like he'd calculated. However, Petrichor had miscalculated the dangers of the rainforest. He was poisoned by an animal he'd eaten, and was going to die if it weren't for two fruit-gathering RainWings stumbling apon him. He awoke surrounded by the colorful dragons he'd seen suffer all of his life, and he couldn't make a sound. The RainWings thought nothing of his silence, they just looked at his beautiful wings, whispering about how they wished their scales could look that vibrant. He spent several months in the healing hut until he found his voice, which was the slightest of whispers, hoarse from four years of silence. He asked for his own hut on the outside of the village, and the medics complied, overjoyed that the strange dragon could finally speak. They thought nothing of where he came from or who he was. He moved into the hut he was given, making it his own, not speaking a word the whole time. The medics checked up on him, which was the only time he spoke. He cried for many of the days it took to revamp the small tree hut he'd been given, but he didn't keep track. As long as the medics thought he was okay, he was. The RainWings called him Petrichor, a beautiful name for the smell of damp leaves that comes after a rainstorm. He let them do that. He didn't want to ever be called by that name again. He didn't want to be called a stupid mute ever again. After a few years of living with the RainWings, he regained his true voice. And he asked so many questions that they had few answers to. Then he decided. He'd become a real scientist. Not like the other NightWing fakers that called themselves scientists. He'd find his own answers. That was his revelation. He immediately went to work. Everything he wnated to know would be answered. He promised himself that. He also promised to never again sit back while another dragon was hurt, ever again. He had a voice now. He was going to use it. He made dreamcatcher-like bracelets and necklaces, which have frathers of pure white hanging off of them. One feather for every dragon he'd seen tortured and killed by his fellow NightWings. He'd never forget them, even though everyone else had. ⋊ trivia ⋉ ⋈''' He is often called chord by the RainWings because of his dwelling, which has feathers, strings, wood, and reeds tied so precisely that whenever wind blows through them, it creates a beautiful variety of sounds. Each song sounds different, which depends on wind speed and direction. '''⋈ Petrichor often goes several days without sleep for research, then immediately crashes after the problem is solved, often sleeping for 24-36 hours. ⋈''' His nebula-patterned wings are often copied by the RainWing dragonets, as they're fascinated with it. Despite his normally grumpy attitude among adult RainWings, he has moderate patience with the dragonets; he teaches them about constellations and has become the unofficial parent of many dragonets. However, he does shoo them away occasionally when researching something big. '''⋈ He can spend hours just staring into space, not blinking, while he's doing calculations. Some have described him as a "statue" when he's in this state. ⋈''' Petrichor's house is cluttered; full of notes written in both latin and draconic. He also has many space rock specimens that no one knows how he attained. No one knows how he keeps track of everything, but to him, it's organized perfectly. If you move something from its place without his permission, Petrichor will kick you out. '''⋈ He finds peace in the sky, and will look at it for long periods of time if he needs to calm down. He tries to fly around at least once a day, despite his weak wing muscles. ⋈''' Petrichor has an assistant named '''Augment. He practically raised her, as he'd found her egg a ways from the RainWing hatchery, and treats her like a daughter. She has her own hut, and does her own things, but she still drops in occasionally and helps him out. She also helps him with the tougher equations, as she is a mathematical genius, even if she doesn't know it. Category:Males Category:Characters Category:NightWings Category:Occupation (Scientist) Category:Mentally Unwell Category:LGBT+ Category:Content (Infinity-Da-Dragon)